


Of Peasants and Piercings

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Ghoul, Het, PWP, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t see the point of that monstrosity but the Courier intends show him just how useful it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Peasants and Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme. Please don’t read if you are offended by that.
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: Piercings Any – Character A discovers that Character B has piercings that are normally hidden by their clothes. What happens next?
> 
> I wrote this like 6 months ago, thought I'd post up all my work on here, let me know what you think :)
> 
> EDIT 28-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

“What on God’s green Earth is that monstrosity?!”

The sheer distaste in Dean’s voice was enough to make her roll her eyes - almost.

“Earth ain’t green no more Deano. Although I heard rumours of a place over in DC that has honest to God trees.” Heather looked wistful for a moment and Dean huffed.

“Do _not_ call me that.” He snapped. “And don’t change the subject.” He pointed cigarette stained fingers in her direction, smoke curling from his nasal cavity.

Heather - Heat to her friends - grinned, her image reflecting back at her in Dean’s glasses. She took a sip of the martini; it was nice almost like a margarita crossed with a dry martini, “What ‘monstrosity’ are you referring to exactly?”

Dean leaned back in his chair stretching his long legs out before him, “That _thing_ in your mouth.”

Heat’s eyebrows shot up, “Thith?” She poked out her tongue, the titanium green ball glinting in the low lighting. “It’s a tongue piercing Dean.”

He scrunched up what was left of his nose, “It’s barbaric!”  Taking a long draw of his cigarette, he proceeded to berate her in that terribly addictive voice, “Then again I suppose you peasants stick holes in yourselves for _fun_ , some sort of masochistic display.”

Heat really did roll her eyes this time, “I got it because I like it.” She shrugged. “Besides it has its uses.” 

Dean snorted, waving an arm theatrically, “Like what?”

Heat sniggered and wondered if she was _really_ going to tell him.  She took a moment to look him over. Sure, he was a ghoul but that meant little to her, she had grown up with ghouls.  Tall, broad shouldered, he wasn’t built but, from what she could tell under that suit he had nice muscle tone.  She had never seen his eyes but she desperately wanted to. He had elegant hands. She realised, with a jolt, that she wanted nothing more at that moment than those dexterous hands on her. 

_Sometimes in life Heat, my dear, you just have to say - fuck it._

Funny how the little voice in her head sounded like Dean.

She smirked placing a cigarette between her lips, “Well,” she purred taking a deep drag, “I never had any complaints from my previous - illicit encounters.” She grinned, eyes smouldering.

Her answer was so abrupt, Dean choked on his whiskey.  Recovering quickly, he assumed a confident air, “What are you implying partner?” He drawled the last word out, rolling his r’s elegantly.

She giggled, looking over her cigarette, sucking her cheeks suggestively as she took another drag, “Don’t make me spell it out Deano.  A handsome man like you knows _exactly_ what I’m implying.”

He scoffed, the epitome of calm, “I can’t imagine that would make or break the deal partner.”

She noted with a certain amount of pride and a slight smirk his hand was shaking as he took another drag.

“You’d be surprised.” Her reply was followed with a very unsubtle swipe of the piercing across her bottom lip.

He made a noncommittal noise, but she could tell his stare was locked onto her mouth.

She’d gotten him, hook, line and sinker.

The silence dragged out, and Heat basked in the building tension, waiting.

“Prove it.” Dean said suddenly.

“Pardon?”

He looked her dead in the eye, “You heard me. Prove it, partner.”

Heat grinned. Flicking her cigarette away, she got to her feet and sauntered over to him dropping to her knees. Her hands found his belt and she paused looking up at him through thick lashes, “Are you sure Dean?”

He swallowed thickly, looking down at her through those dark lenses.

“I don’t play well with others.” She brushed a hand lightly across his crotch.

Dean made a low sound in his throat, Heat took that as confirmation. Quickly unbuckling his pants she pulled out his member. She took a brief moment to admire his length before swallowing him whole. 

Dean gripped the chair, cigarette falling limp from his fingers, “Bloody hell!”

She grinned curling her tongue around his length sucking lightly.

“Bloody fucking hellllll -” The exclamation tapered off into a loud moan. Heat wriggled her hips as she worked his cock in her mouth, each guttural sound that Dean emitted flooding her with warmth.

All too soon it seemed, he pushed her head back, her lips making a sensual pop as she released him from her mouth. He sat in the chair for a moment, collecting himself before he launched at her like a coiled spring. She had seconds to grin mischievously before he was upon her, pushing her back onto the mattress in the corner of the room.

His ruined hands ripped at the ill fitting jumpsuit, tugging the rusty zipper down roughly. She moaned as he pushed up her flimsy tank top and ravished her breasts with rough nips and sucks. Heat wound her legs around his hips pulling him forwards against her molten core.

Dean tore his mouth away and chuckled breathlessly, “What’s that partner? Had a taste and now you want the whole pie?” His ego was outlandish and at that moment she couldn’t help but love him for it. 

She pushed herself up onto her elbows nipping his bottom lip lightly with her teeth.

“Is it cherry flavoured?” She asked impishly.

Dean chuckled unbuttoning his shirt, “It’s whatever flavour you want my dear if you let me fuck you until you’re unable to walk.”

Heat squirmed beneath him. His British drawl driving her that little bit closer to insanity. She pushed her jumpsuit all the way off, exposing herself to the cool night air.  His grin was positively evil as he moved to kiss her.

Heat stopped him with a finger to his lips, he frowned and she withdrew her finger, finally removing the dark glasses from his face.

Dean blinked, eyes adjusting to the light.

Her deep brown eyes widened as she stared into the clearest set of sapphire blue eyes she’d ever seen. 

If Heather McNamara, Courier Six, Queen of New Vegas, hadn’t been in love with Dean Domino before, she sure as _hell_ was now.

His devilish smile reached his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. Her hands ran up his sides, dropping the sunglasses as she grasped at his undershirt. She tore her mouth away from his pulling the t-shirt over his head. Running her hands over his chest she greedily tried to memorise every muscle and contour. He chuckled, nipping lightly at her neck.

“You have gorgeous eyes.” Heat stated breathlessly as she pulled him in for another kiss.

“You are going to look even more beautiful going to pieces beneath me as I fuck you raw Heather.” He drew out the r at the end of her name, making her shiver involuntarily.

“Fuck me Dean.”

He positioned himself above her, “Are you sure?” Dean purred in her ear, rubbing himself against her entrance, leaving her gasping. “I don’t play well with others.”

She gripped his shoulders, “Please!”

He chuckled, blue eyes dancing, “Well seeing as you beg so prettily.” He pushed himself in, sliding all the way to the hilt. Heat cried out, clenching around him. Dean let out a guttural growl that vibrated through her chest sending another shock of heat to her core. His eyes scrunched shut behind thick dark lashes. Heat pushed her hips forwards startling Dean, he opened his eyes again to take in the woman beneath him.

Her face was flushed, chocolate eyes brimming with lust as her ample chest heaved up and down in great gasps. He smirked at her before capturing her lips and setting a bruising pace. She arched up underneath him in an incredible display of flexibility. The singer felt the ball of electricity gathering at the base of his spine, he squeezed his eyes shut attempting to starve off the impending orgasm.

After all in polite society the lady always came first and if Dean was anything, he was a damned gentleman.

Heat was in heaven, Dean pushing her higher and higher with each brutal thrust.  Finally she felt that wonderful bubble burst and she cried out a string of colourful curses ending in his name. Dean continued thrusting, his movements turning erratic as he felt her clench around his length. It was his name breathlessly falling from her lips that sent him over the edge. He growled through his release, collapsing on his elbows before pushing himself to the side.

The sound of heaving breaths filled the room as they both basked in the afterglow of, quite frankly, _fantastic_ sex. Heather leaned up on an elbow and kissed him lazily.

“You know,” she said after a few minutes, “New Vegas is quite nice this time of year.”

Dean’s blue eyes filled with mischief, “Vegas, eh?”

She traced a line of exposed muscle on his chest, “Well it _is_ nice all year round. I suppose it should be, considering I run it.”

Dean grinned, “The Queen of Las Vegas.”

She shrugged, smirking, “Something like that.”

He reached up to cup her cheek, “Quite the little celebrity, aren’t you?”

Heat grinned, “Ah, but where is a Queen without her King?”

Dean’s eyes said everything Heather had hoped to hear.


End file.
